


转角遇到A

by laiyizZ



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiyizZ/pseuds/laiyizZ
Kudos: 25





	转角遇到A

*ABO文学

*私设：alpha可通过后颈腺体将信息素注入同性体内，以消除AA之间的生理排斥

________________________________

夜场的灯光忽明忽暗，贺峻霖看着舞池里扭动的人群感到些许无聊。他是这里的驻唱，不是唯一一个，也不是最有名的一个，籍籍无名地混迹在灯红酒绿间，时间久了就会生出乏味的感叹。

今天上台前喝了点酒，临近午夜场的摇滚歌曲最多只是气氛渲染的工具，没人在意vocal唱了些什么。他只需要用声音调动全场的情绪，台下所有隐秘的、放肆的、恣意宣泄的善意与恶意，都与他无关。他不厌恶也不喜欢，只想着快点结束这一场回家睡个觉。而就在贝斯手的solo逐渐激昂，观众的热情最为高涨的时候，贺峻霖看到离舞台最近的位置，有个显眼的少年。眼窝深邃，穿着干净的白衬衫，红色领带，精致疏离的样子与这个场合格格不入。

他一直注视着我？贺峻霖心想。突然有些奇妙的新鲜感，在这个混乱嘈杂的地方，人人都被信息素和欲望驱使，却有人特意挤到舞台旁边，安静的注视他一首歌之久。目光相对，少年却没有丝毫怯意，反而带着点挑衅意味的微仰起头，眼神像极了某种猫科动物的幼崽。贺峻霖承认在那一刻有被鬼使神差的蛊惑到，否则不会在唱完最后一句词之后走向舞台边俯下身，带着狎昵的意味伸手勾起少年的下颚，强迫他抬起头，指腹扫过柔润的唇。少年甚至没有躲开，只盯着他略微眯起了眼，眸子透着冷冽的光，只需要一瞬间，贺峻霖就被挑起了征服欲。

在恰当的场合，恰当的试探和回应都可视作某种心照不宣的暗示。贺峻霖是个alpha，但从来不喜欢一夜情，更不在这种地方狩猎，乌烟瘴气的信息素味道混杂，让他都提不起兴趣。可这一次意外的，有只小兽毫无惧意的闯进他的领地。稚气未脱还带着生人勿进的气场，却偏偏对他有着致命的吸引力，甚至那人是不是omega都不重要了。

借着酒劲，贺峻霖从未如此恣意妄为，下了台就把严浩翔拉到酒吧外的死角，巷子深处漆黑一片。扯着领带把人按在墙上的时候，才不爽的发现这小子居然比他高了半头。这时候突然意识到一直都没闻到他的信息素，贺峻霖心里略微惊讶，年纪不大倒是谨慎的很，要么是个beta，要么是个厉害的omega。

那就看看你能撑多久。贺峻霖暗自腹诽，扯开白衬衫的领口，少年纤细的锁骨蜿蜒，在咽喉处形成诱人的凹陷，贺峻霖一边缓慢释放自己的信息素，一边在那冷白的皮肤上留下唇齿痕迹。膝盖顶在少年的腿间，用男人都熟悉的力度磨蹭，贺峻霖轻笑，得意地感受着他的反应。可下一秒，贺峻霖只觉得手腕一痛，那男孩居然反身把他钳制，两个人的位置调换，贺峻霖完全不接受被按在墙上动弹不得的局面。他气急反笑：“哥们儿？我是alpha。”

“好巧，我也是。”少年勾起唇角，眼神在月色下忽明忽暗。

突然浓烈的alpha信息素在狭窄的空间里爆裂开，严浩翔有意用自己的信息素逼迫对方，AA之间生理上的排斥会让相对弱势的一方更加难受。怀里的人明明已经开始颤抖，却还咬牙抵抗，汗水顺着漂亮的侧脸滑到唇边。严浩翔想要尝那玫瑰色的唇，强迫他接吻，意料之内的被咬痛了舌头。松开自己的领带，绑在那人手腕，舌尖游走在后颈跳动的血管，有想要狠狠咬下去的冲动。但他这时候更像嗜血的动物，享受折磨对手带来的漫长快感。

浑身的血和呼吸都不受控制，贺峻霖平生第一次感受到肉体上的绝望。他已经没办法游刃有余的收放信息素，只能跟随陌生alpha的动作做出本能反应。后颈，胸口，腰侧，腿间，每一寸被侵犯的皮肤在渴望着宣泄，而当所有快感都集聚在下身，始作俑者却停止了动作。

“你以前也这样约别人吗？”

贺峻霖听到那人的发问，沉浸在情欲里的大脑还在迟缓的运转，没意识到危险的来临。而他微张的嘴唇，水汽迷蒙的双眼在严浩翔眼里无异于盛情邀请，疯狂滋长的占有欲让他加快手上的动作，在把对方送上高潮的瞬间咬住他的后颈腺体，注入自己的信息素，“我不管，以后你只有我一个。”

贺峻霖最后瘫软在床上的时候心里还是后悔，这根本不是什么猫科动物幼崽，是冷酷无情的大型食肉狮子王——偶尔还会打个滚撒个娇强行索要微信号。


End file.
